


Evan Fucking Hansen

by SincerelyKleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Connor and Jared have a lot of casual sex, Connor is jealous and angry, Connor is pining after Jared pretty bad, Jared always pretends it's Evan tho, Jared is pining after Evan, M/M, Pining, just straight up porn honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyKleinman/pseuds/SincerelyKleinman
Summary: He should be used to hearing Evan Hansen’s name on Jared’s lips. He thought he’d gotten over it by now. Tonight, though, red hot anger flashed through Connor’s veins, boiling his blood and making him see crimson.





	Evan Fucking Hansen

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just angsty porn. May or may not add more chapters to this. Let me know what you think. <3

Connor Murphy had always thought Jared Kleinman was absolutely beautiful. From his stocky build to his too big teeth, every aspect of his body evoked a strong sense of desire. He could stare into his eyes forever, their rare combination of blue and brown matching his own; as if they were made for each other. Jared’s hands filled the spaces between Connor’s fingers in a way no one else ever could. Whenever Jared looked up at him, hair slick with sweat and throat sore from moaning, Connor knew he could never give up this little thing they had going.

 

It was a dangerous game they were playing. Connor knew he shouldn’t get sentimental. He knew it was a bad idea when Jared suggested their first casual fling months ago, but Jared’s body was more addicting than any drug, and Connor was hooked.

 

Even now, watching Jared grip the bedsheets in Connor’s dimly lit bedroom as his back arched and a low whine escaped his lips, why would he ever give this up?

 

“O-oh fuck,  _Evan_!”

 

That’s right.

 

Connor didn’t mean anything to Jared. He never had. He was just a warm, willing body Jared could take his sexual frustrations out on. And Connor? He’d accepted that. If he had a shred of self respect, maybe he would’ve drawn the line by now. But he doesn’t, so he’d take as much of Jared as he could get.

 

He should be used to hearing Evan Hansen’s name on Jared’s lips. He thought he’d gotten over it by now. Tonight, though, red hot anger flashed through Connor’s veins, boiling his blood and making him see crimson.

 

Evan _fucking_ Hansen.

 

Connor tightened his grip on Jared’s hips, pressing hard enough to leave dark finger-shaped bruises on his skin. He pounded into him faster, harder, the force of his thrusts causing the headboard to slam against the wall noisily. This is how Jared liked it; rough, and dirty, and passionate.

 

There’s no way Evan Hansen could ever fuck Jared like this.

 

Jared’s eyes rolled back as Connor pushed deeper, hitting his prostate dead on. The sound that rolled off his tongue was orgasmic all on it’s own.

 

Evan Hansen could _never_ make Jared moan like this

 

“C-C’mon, I’m so fucking close..” Jared could barely get the words out, and Connor could’ve cum just from looking at him. He felt some of the rage melt out of him as he stared down at Jared’s crooked glasses and pleasured expression, drool dripping down his chin as he completely lost himself. “Connor p-please I’m gonna cum!”

 

The second his name left Jared’s lips, he lost control, slamming into the other with absolutely no mercy. He took one of Jared’s hands in his own, threading their fingers together. Connor buried his face in the crook of his neck, pressing desperate kisses anywhere his lips could reach.

 

Jared came with a broken moan, his back arching as thick ropes of cum shot over his stomach and chest. Connor wasn’t far behind. He pulled out, his other hand stroking his cock as he came over Jared’s torso. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he was sure the sight of Jared covered in a mix of their cum would get him rock hard again instantly.

 

Jared’s chest rose and fell as stuttered breaths left his lungs, legs still shaking from his intense orgasm. Connor smirked.

 

Evan Hansen could never make Jared cum like that.

 

He was sure of it.


End file.
